Who Said Love Was Easy?
by EnSanePIcklE
Summary: Naomi Rucker just moved to La Push. When she meets Jacob, its love at first sight. But what will they go through? Will they get there perfect ending? Or will jealousy and rage get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own any of the twilight characters.**

Now that the boring part is over lets get to the story. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Everyone who's anyone knew Jacob. He was the most popular kid in La Push High, ever since he was a freshman. Everyone, girls and boys, thinks he is absolutely scrumptious. He could turn any guy gay.

Also, Jacob was such a sweetheart. He never used his looks or muscles to take advantage of someone. He was an absolute genius as well as a great mechanic.

He was a werewolf and was constantly being hit on by his pack, who varied from ages 14 to 29, even Leah who could be described as the bitchiest of girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I awoke to the humming of a car. I looked at my clock and realized it was 9 in the morning. To anyone else that might be considered a reasonable time to get up. Not me. Sam, my alpha, had me running patrols all of last night. When I got home it was around 4 o'clock in the morning. Since I have very sensitive hearing I knew I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. So I finally decided to get up. Stretching I walked to my window and peered out.

"Just great," I muttered to myself. The Ledigos had moved out not 2 weeks ago and now another family was moving in.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her hair hung down to her lower back in luscious black waves. Her skin complextion was the same as mine so I assumed she live in the res north of here. Her lips were a full scrumptious cherry red. sHE had a fantastic figure that could make Miss Universe jealous. Just then she turned and looked up at me. I gazed into her hazel eyes and everything besides her blurred out of my vision. She smiled and her whole face lit up. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Oh fuck,'' i thought to myself. Did I just…..imprint on her? Im pretty sure I did. What I just experience was what the elders had described to us. I was the first pack member to experience it. It was a sort of trance like state that was just… awesome. Yup I imprinted alright, and on the beautiful… wait what's her name? Shit I don't even know her name and im madly in love with her. "Fantastic" I muttered as I went to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you can't stay at your old unit," I asked my dad. He shook his head.

"I cant Nae and that's the end of it" he said sternly. I sat back in my seat and pouted, which might seem childish considering that im 17,but I didn't care.

We were leaving our home in the res near the Canadian boarder. Dad was transfered here by his job. You see my dad is a doctor and the La Push res needed another one for their staff. So that's why were here.

We pulled up to up to the new house. I hate to admit it, but it was real nice. It had that sort of, at home feeling to it. I hopped out of the car and went to further investigate the new home. Just then I glanced at the house next to ours and looked up and OH MY GOSH!

A boy was leaning out his window looking down at me. Normally I would have given him the finger. But I was fixated in some kind of….. trance? I just fell head over heels for him. At that moment nothing else mattered but him. And HE WAS GORGEOUS! He was the hottest guy on this side of the hemisphere, the universe even. He looked about six-foot-eight with a lean muscular figure. He had just the right amount of muscle, not too mouch that he looked like some bodybuilder on steroids, and not too little that he looked like that annoying scrawny nerd that we all know but don't love. His facial features looked like those of a god. A chisled chin, fairly high cheek bones and his eyes were just perfect. They were big and a deep brown that with one look could melt your soul. His skin complextion was a rich golden caramel color that looked as silky and soft as a cloud. I gave him a dazed smile.

"Naomi will you please help me with these boxes?" I heard mom yell. That sure snapped me out of it. I quickly turned around and went to the van. I can tell life was going to get a lot more interesting, which might not be such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

After a cold shower, thanks to my sister Rachel, I got dressed. I put on a simple outfit, a pair of black jean shorts, a sleeveless gray hoodie and a pair of gray and black Nikes. As soon as I opened my door I heard dad call my name.

"Jake would you come over here for a minute?" Dad asked.

I walked down the stairs and saw the girl from outside. She was wearing a tight fitting green minidress that showed off her long legs. It was a v-neck and had thin straps in the back. It took all my control to not jump her on the spot.

"Naomi this is my son Jacob Black and Jake this is Naomi Rucker," he said then smiled. We shook hands for quite some time until my dad cleared his throat. We let go and she blushed.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice, still blushing. I couldn't help but smiled at how cute she was when she was shy.

"Hey" I said giving her a wide grin which made her smile. Her face radiated when she smiled and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Naomi is just moved here and needs some help unloading the truck. Think you can help?'' Dad said winking at me then smirking. I started blushing and Naomi's smile grew.

"I don't mean to inconvenience you so if you cant I understand," she said and I caught a glimpse of hurt flash through her eyes. She frowned but quickly covered it up with a sad smile. Although it hurt me to see her so sad, i was ecstatic at the fact that she really wanted my company.

"Sure," I said, "I'd love to.'' I was pretty sure that sounded gay but I didn't care once I saw her smile. I was becoming addicted to it.

"Really!" she almost squealed. I smiled at her and she blushed again. "Let's get going," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

"Gosh," I thought to myself. "He must think im a total loser." I mentally slapped myself.

"So what brings you to our lovely res,'' he said.

"My dad's job transfer," I said. "He will be working at the hospital now.''

We walked through his drive way to mine. Our houses were right next to each other's. One side of his house was about a yard away from mine. The windows were also aligned. Once we were at the van, he picked up a couple huge boxes that not even my father could lift. I stared at him in awe. He caught my gaze.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked at his biceps which were ripped and glistened with sweat. He was so fucking sexy.

"H-H-How did y-you l-lift those?" I managed to say. I mentally slapped myself once again. I swear this boy knew how to screw with my mind.

He chuckled. It was the hottest thing I ever heard.

"I just have a lot of muscle, I guess." He shrugged and looked back at me. He smirked and I realized my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it and blushed while leading him in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

She was so sweet and just adorable. I made a mental note to thank the heavens for sending me such an awesome soul mate. I set the boxes on the floor. Those were the last of them. I assumed they put the rest up earlier. Their living room and kitchen were furnished and looked like they were living here for years. I smiled as I continued walking. It was a really nice….. UUMPH!

While I was thinking to myself, I accidently walked into Naomi. We fell straight onto the couch. When we finally registered what just happened, we realized the position we were in.

I was directly on top of her. My head, particularly my lips were on her breasts. Her legs were bent and on both sides of me. I nervously looked up at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

What just happened? One minute I was thinking about how sexy Jacob looked and the next im falling on the couch. Once I realized what happened I looked down at him and blushed. His face was buried in my breasts. He slowly looked up at me giving me an apologetic yet nervous smile. I smiled back at him and then involuntarily pulled his face to mine. I kissed him fiercely and he kissed me back just as hard. I smiled into the kiss. Then ever so slowly we pulled back.

"That was…." He trailed off and gave me a huge grin, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"Amazing" I finished. That didn't even cover it. He was a fabulous kisser. I bet they have a temple somewhere in the heavens to worship those lips.

"More like incredible" He said. I felt the butterflies in my stomach increase.

"Yeah im a great kisser" I smirked. He laughed and I did too. That is until my mom walked in the room.

"Nae?" She asked. I suddenly noticed we were in the same position. Jacob must have read my mind and got up. He held out his hand and I took it. Once we were on our feet, I looked up at my mom. I bit my bottom lip and tasted Jake. Damn he tasted good. Then I noticed she was looking straight at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, hi mom this is Jacob Black. He lives next door and came over to help with the leftover boxes," I said nervously. I looked to see that I was still holdig Jake's hand but for some reaon, I couldn't let go.

"Hey Mrs. Rucker," Jacob said, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. He was tomato red and im pretty sure I was to. This couldn't be anymore embarrassing.

"Hello Jacob, I see you to are getting along well." She said while winking at us before walking into the kitchen. Once again the universe had to prove me wrong. This was way more embarrassing. "Would you like to stay for dinner Jacob?" she asked before disappearing in the refrigerator.

Jake looked at me and I nodded. "Sure that would be great" he said. The way he spoke so calmly and smoothly you would never have guessed my mom caught us kissing while laying in a missionary position.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi's POV**

Dinner went better than expected. Mom refrained from talking about earlier because my dad was around. It was mouth-watering by the way. I think mom should quit her accounting job and open a restaurant. She has skills a 5-star chef can only dream of possessing.

Also, my dad took an immediate liking to Jake. I was suspicious at first but I let it go. If dad chose to like my potential boyfriend, that's fine by me. Around 10 o'clock, Jacob started back home. Again, strangely my dad looked pained that Jake was leaving. Something's up. I don't know what, but imma damn sure find out.

After hugging Jacob and saying goodbye, I decided to go chill in my rom. Not 3 minutes afterwards, my mom rushes through my door, throwing herself on my bed. I raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look.

"Oh don't act like you don't know,'' she said patting the space next to her. I sat down and she hugged me and squealed like a teenager. Honestly, sometimes I forget my mom is actually my mom, I respect her and all but she's more like my best friend. "Give me the info on you and that hunk Jacob"

"What do you want to-

"You know what im talking about. The couch"

I blushed, "Well he accidently bumped into me and we fell. He looked up at me and I got lost in those chocolate orbs he calls eyes. I maybe kind of, sort of, maybe pulled him in and kissed him" once I finished I looked to see her reaction. She suddenly squealed and started clapping her hands.

"OH MY GOSH! Did he kiss you back? How did his lips feel? Was he a good kisser? Did he get a boner?"

"MOM!" I couldn't believe she just asked me that!

"Okay forget that last one. But answer the rest. C'mon I know your dying to tell me" She whined and then pouted. Again…who is the parent here?

"I hate it when you're right" She smiled brightly then clapped her hands. Then I let my teenage girly side take over. "HE KISSED ME BACK AND IT WAS PERFECT! HIS LIPS FELT LIKE PILLOWS OR CLOUDS! PLUS HE WAS AN AWESOME KISSER! HE KISSED WITH SUCH PASSION I FELT LIKE I WOULD MELT! PLUS HIS LIPS WERE SO SWEET AND WARM!" Somehow I managed to get that out in all of one breath.

My mom let out a big "EEEEEEP" then we proceeded to jump on the bed. After a while my mom went down stairs to clean up and check on dad. I got up to open the window to get a breeze. After all that jumping I needed some cool air. Then I saw that the window across from mine was open. I could clearly see Jacob lying on his bead listening to music while using a laptop. Since our windows were only about 3 feet away and perfectly aligned I called him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I could hear Naomi calling me. Since my bed was pressed against the window, I just turned around to see her. She had a huge grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile. I turned down the music.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Mimi?"

"Yup get used to it cause that's what im gonna call you" when I said that her eyes lit up.

"Does that mean I can call you Jakey" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure sure"

"Can I come over? Its lonely and boring over here" she then gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Sure can you climb over by yourself?"

"No I might need a little help" she looked down and gulped.

"I'll help you" Her face lit up with that beautiful smile I love.

"Alright but if you drop me im taking you down with me"

"Ooh feisty" she rolled her eyes.

I leant out the window and she grabbed my arms. Quickly I pulled her in and she lost her balance while coming through the window. She landed right on top of me. It took all the control in the world to keep me limp…you know, down there. She kissed me with a deep passion like earlier. I kissed her back and we eventually broke apart for air.

"Is that going to happen every time we meet?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I hope so" she said before giving me a devilish grin.

I turned back on the music and we continued to talk about anything and everything. I was shocked at how much we had in common, but then again she is my soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I awoke to see that I wasn't in my room. I could feel huge hot arms around my waist. I looked around the room for the time. In big bright red letters, his alarm clock red 10:00 AM. I panicked and tried to get up. I just prayed to god that my parents decided to sleep in late. While squirming in his arms, Jakey pulled me closer so that my back was against his chest. He sniffed my hair and whisper "Stay Mimi"

The butterflies returned to my stomach. He wanted me to stay. My heart began racing as I acknowledged his arms around me. Heat radiated from his body, filling me with his warmth. I inhaled his scent, very earthy. Maybe I could stay a bit longer.

I mentally slapped my self. What am I thinking? If my parents don't find me in my room im dead!

"Jakey," I turned so that I was face to face with him. He looked so sweet and peaceful. I really hated that I had to leave. He pulled me closer.

"Sleep is good Mimi," Jakey whispered, rolling us over so that he was on his back and I lay on top of him.

"Jakey," I whispered shaking him a little. He still wouldn't get up, so I did the next best thing. I kissed him and he kissed me back, smiling.

When we pulled away, he opened his eyes. "Good morning" he said with a goofy grin spread across his gorgeous face. I giggled.

"Good morning" I said, suddenly I remembered why I woke him up. "Jakey I gotta get to my house before my parents notice im gone. I cant go threw the front or back door cause they'll hear me. Help me through the window. Please!"

"Sure sure" he said sitting up. He opened the window and I looked down. There was no way in hell I was going over there on my own.

"Can you carry me across?" I asked, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you" I smiled so wide my cheeks began to ache. He smiled at me before sitting up, kneeling before me. "Get on my back"

I jumped on his back and he leaned out the window, leaping onto the edge of my windowsill. He pulled us up and we fell on the floor. After standing up, I grabbed Jakey and hugged him. He kissed me and it was magical…that is until my dad cleared his throat.

Jacob and I jumped away from each other, but still stood within arm's reach.

"Naomi where have you been?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I went over to Jakey's house because I was bored and we talked, before we fell asleep." I spoke quickly, silently hoping he wouldn't catch on to what was said.

"You_ slept_ over at his house?"

"Not like that! We really just slept." Jakey butted in.

"Okay then?" My dad said calmy. "I trust you. A fine young man such as yourself would never do anything to hurt Naomi."

I looked at him in disbelief. Dad was never particularly cool with me seeing boys, let alone making out with them. What was he up to?

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard mom yell. Suddenly the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles and sausage filled my nose. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Well, would you like to stay for breakfast Jacob," Dad asked. What was up with him? Why was he acting so nice to Jakey?

Jakey looked at me and I nodded. "That would be fantastic" He is always so easy-going and happy. I smiled. His mood was contagious.

"Right this way, Jacob" dad opened the door. Jacob walked through the opening, only to have his ass squeezed by dad. He gasped, bit his lip and continued walking. I looked at my father in total disbelief. Did he just grope my…. more-than-friend?

Dad shrugged it off and followed behind Jakey. I quickly stood between the two and Jakey looked back, silently thanking me.

We walked in the kitchen and were greeted with the aroma of a homemade breakfast. Mom hugged me and Jacob, and kissed Dad.


End file.
